Up to recent times, data display terminals have utilized cathode ray tube monitors to display information, and these monitors have been specially constructed to tilt and swivel for operator comfort.
In a concurrently filed application, a terminal is described which utilizes a flat panel display in a compact housing which pivots with respect to a base support which rests on a table. This flat panel terminal presents special problems in that it is necessary to be able to pivot the display portion with respect to the base and have the display portion maintain any desired angle of repose with respect to the base.
The prior art provides some teaching which can be used for controlling pivoting or rotation of two parts with respect to each other; however, the present invention combines torsion springs and friction sleeves to provide a simple yet effective tilt control.